Cauchemars du passé
by Empty Silver Lining
Summary: Trucy Wright fait un cauchemar par rapport à son passé. En essayant de se rendormir, la jeune fille se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas la seule à passer une nuit blanche... Pas de couples, encore moins de yaoi


Voilà un petit One-Shot sur la relation entre Phoenix et sa fille Trucy. Les noms des personnages sont anglais, mais je vais mettre une petite traduction des noms avant l'histoire. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire et les jeux que j'ai acheté Oh, il y a aussi des spoilers d'Apollo Justice et de Trials et Tribulations (Si on cherche vraiment _vraiment _loin...)

Trucy Vérité Wright, Edgeworth Benjamin Hunter, Larry Paul Défès

* * *

Trucy Wright, 15 ans, se réveilla en sursaut le visage couvert d'une sueur froide. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar, le même cauchemar qui la hantait depuis près de sept ans. La jeune fille essaya de se rendormir, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, mais en était incapable. Le mauvais rêve était ancré dans son esprit et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser... Elle décida donc de faire quelque chose pour se distraire et essayer de reprendre un peu d'heure de sommeil avant que le soleil ne se lève. Trucy se leva et alluma sa lampe de chevet pour lire le livre qui reposait au pied de son lit, espérant que l'histoire lui fasse oublier ses peurs.

Quelques chapitres plus tard, elle regarda l'heure sur le cadran de sa chambre. L'écran affichait trois heures du matin… Et l'horrible cauchemar n'avait pas encore disparu de son esprit. La magicienne pensa un moment à aller réveiller son père pour qu'il la console, mais elle ne put s'y résoudre et continua à lire le petit roman en se demandant si son insomnie durerait encore bien longtemps. Puis, elle entendit le bruit d'un objet de verre qui éclate. Surprise, elle déposa son livre et alla voir qu'est-ce qui venait de faire ce boucan. Trucy regarda un peu partout, et arriva finalement dans la cuisine où elle put remarquer une silhouette qu'elle reconnut même dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

-Papa? Que fais-tu?

-Trucy! Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

La jeune magicienne ouvrit les lumières et aperçût un amas de vitre au pied de son père, Phoenix Wright. Celui-ci, pour une fois, n'avait pas ce regard inexpressif qu'il affichait en public, mais Trucy aurait presque préféré que ce soit le cas. Il semblait si malheureux à l'instant même… Adossé contre le mur, il avait la tête entre ses mains et les yeux durement fermés. Le regard de la jeune fille se tourna vers la table où reposaient plusieurs feuilles de papiers couvertes d'écritures différentes. Elle répéta alors sa question à l'ex-avocat, un peu plus intriguée sur les activités nocturnes de son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout en pleine nuit?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Phoenix leva les yeux en répondant à sa fille, et Trucy distingua les cernes sous ses yeux qui confirmaient ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Et toi Trucy? Je t'ai réveillé avec mon vacarme? demanda à son tour le garçon, un peu perplexe puisque la jeune fille était d'habitude très difficile à lever le matin.

-En fait, non. J'ai fait un cauchemar…

Le père regarda sa fille avec tendresse et se rendit près d'elle en évitant les débris de verre pour l'étreindre d'une manière protectrice.

-Tu veux en parler?

Trucy hocha la tête, ses yeux devenant larmoyants, et ils s'asseyaient à la table un à côté de l'autre.

-J'ai rêvé que mon autre papa m'abandonnait pour toujours. Ensuite, toi et Polly vous êtes arrivés, et je me suis sentie en sécurité parce que vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Mais vous avez tous les deux disparût, et je me suis retrouvée toute… toute seule…

-Trucy…

Phoenix se rapprocha de sa fille pour l'enlacer une fois de plus. Il était le seul à savoir que la jeune fille d'apparence si joyeuse cachait en fait cette crainte si forte d'être abandonnée comme il y a sept ans. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille pour la réconforter.

-Trucy… Je t'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner et je compte bien tenir cette promesse. Et Apollo ne vas nulle part lui non plus. Tu ne seras jamais seule.

Trucy releva la tête pour regarder son père qui lui souriait et lui rendit son sourire. Elle sentit ses peurs disparaitre comme un voile qui se lève. La magicienne avait confiance en Phoenix, confiance en ses promesses et, à présent, confiance en l'avenir.

-Merci Papa, ca va mieux.

Trucy se défit de l'étreinte de son père et son attention revint immédiatement aux papiers éparpillés sur la table. Elle prit celui avec le moins de texte sans s'apercevoir que Phoenix détourna le regard.

_Cher Nick,_

_je t'envoie cette lettre même si je sais que tu ne répondras pas. Mais bon, je suis quand même contente de te donner des nouvelles de moi et Pearl! En parlant de Pearl, elle a fêté ses quinze ans hier. Tu te rends compte? Déjà quinze ans! Et dire que la dernière fois que tu l'as vue, elle n'en avait que 8…Le temps passe vite n'est-ce pas? Ah oui, elle te fait dire bonjour! Et aussi que tu aurais dû venir a sa fête, qu'elle en aurait été bien contente! À part ça, pas grand-chose de nouveau… On a eu quelques demandes de spiritisme, mais rien de plus._

_Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment. A bientôt!_

_De ton amie, Maya Fey._

La jeune magicienne regarda Phoenix, mais il était maintenant dos à elle et ramassait les morceaux de vitre de son récent accident. Trucy se remit donc à regarder les lettres tous adressées à son père. Plusieurs noms différents paraissaient dans les messages. Edgeworth, Larry, Iris, Maya, Pearl… Des personnes dont elle ne connaissait rien, mais qui semblaient connaitre son père.

-Ce sont tes amis?

-Oui… Des gens que j'ai connus il y a longtemps.

-Tu ne réponds pas à leurs lettres?

-C'est mieux comme ça… Pour eux.

Trucy alla aider l'autre à faire le ménage avant de se remettre à parler.

-Moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'ils veulent. Sinon ils ne t'enverraient pas toutes ces lettres, non?

-… Peut-être.

-Alors entre en contact avec eux! Tu as leurs adresses et leurs numéros de téléphone! En plus, ca te ferait du bien de sortir de temps en temps avec d'autres personnes que moi et Polly! Et tu pourrais me présenter tes amis!

La magicienne frappa dans ses mains et Phoenix rit un peu, mais Trucy échappa un grand bâillement qui annonça à son père qu'il était le temps pour elle d'aller dormir.

-En attendant, retourne te coucher. Toi et Apollo avez un procès demain et il faut que tu sois en forme pour l'aider.

-Oui! Sans moi Polly serait incapable de gagner un seul procès!

Trucy se lança dans les bras de Phoenix et lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant de retourner à sa chambre pour terminer sa nuit, sans aucun cauchemar cette fois-ci. Phoenix, lui, écrivit une lettre à Maya avant d'aller se coucher à son tour.

_Chère Maya,_

_je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu depuis si longtemps. J'aimerais te donner une raison à cela, mais je n'en ai aucune. Si tu veux encore me voir après tout ce temps, retrouve-moi à notre resto habituel dans une semaine, je pourrais te présenter ma fille et tu pourras me représenter Pearls. Je pense qu'on a du temps à rattraper._

_Avec amitié,_

_Phoenix Wright_


End file.
